hevn kidnapped ?
by lady-muraki
Summary: Hevn missing ? Akabane has a family ? am i out of my mind ? Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

hevn kidnapped ?

Note: hevn's been kidnapped, so what happens ? find out.

Disclaimer : nope, don't own the getbackers yet.but one day .....( evil laugh)

Hevn kidnapped ? chappie 1. Review, Review, Plz Review..... and be kind...

"Hey , whats with Hevn ? Natsumi, have you seen her "  
" Well...no ,i dont think so .........lets see , i saw her last wednesday.after that,........" her voice trailed off.  
" you know, its not like her to be absent for so long , she loves her 3  
commission too much....3 outrageous ,i say, "  
" Ban , maybe Hevn forgot about us "  
"Stupid, we are the Get Backers and no one forgets us"  
" We havent had a job in 2 weeks , and .i am hungry"  
" Cant you think of anything else but food ? "  
" Ban, why dont you call up Hevn?" Paul said.  
"No way , I am a professional....... i am not going to beg her for jobs.  
We are the Get Backers.100 successful retrievers "  
" well, i hope you eat professionalism cause i am not going to give you two any more free food"  
" Bannnn, i am huungryyyy"  
Ginji applies what is now know as the famous brown-eyes-will-melt-the-hard-hearted-  
100-success-technique  
"ALLRIGHT, ALRIGHT,FINE . I'LL DO IT, JUST STOP FOR GOD'S SAKE"  
Ginji now takes out his happy fans and does his happy dance ,complete with chant "Ban's so good , Ban's so gr8"  
The cell phone rings but no one answers , so finally Ban leaves a message .Me the Invincible Ban Mido ......Having to beg.......grrrrrrr "  
Two days go by ........still no Hevn.  
" hey Ban, lets go to Hevn's apartment"  
They go upto the sixth floor and knock on the door. No answer.  
In the message , they had asked Hevn to stay but she was obviously not paying attention As they were about to leave , they heard the phone ring...the answering machine picked it up. Ban pricked up his ears.it was fairly easy to hear the message , bbut what he heard was................a man's voice "Hevn, whats up ? don't you want any jobs anymore ?  
where are you? its been two weeks since that yakuza deal and three more jobs have come up. You should let me know for sure, call me"  
Somehow , a sense of urgency filled him.  
He forced open the door to the apartment.  
" Ban , what are you doing ? we cant just barge iin like that ? what will Hevn-san think ?  
In answer, Ban striode upto the answering machine and pressed the replay button.  
The recorded message boomed over the apartment.  
Ginji looked at Ban," This is not good."

Like it, hate it, ?let me know ....

thanx.


	2. a meeting

Note : here's chappie 2. review please.

Disclaimer : nope, dont own them yet.but oneday i will .

A meeting.

The apartment did not yeild any clues......Hevn'sanswering machine revealed many more messages of that kind... Hevn , it seemed had not been seen since last wednesday. She had last spoken to the get backers on tuesday night .  
As they walked towards Honky Tonk , Ban was busy thinking.  
It wasn't like hevn to disappear without a word, especially in this line of business ,where the key word was connections. And Hevn of all people, she loved money too much for her own good .and from the amount of messages, it was obvious that quite a lot of people looking for her. So unless , Hevn had purposely disapperead, which seemed very unlikely,  
she had been........." Ban , do you think Hevn 's been kidnapped "  
Not how Ban would put it. Besides ,if Hevn was a kid, Ban would be damned.  
But , it seemed likely that this was the case , he nodded his head.  
Ginji ,too , was doing a bit of thinking....He opened his mouth to say it....but no sound came out. The expression on his face was one of acute-agony extremely-scared.  
" Baaaaaaaaa"  
Ban , deep in his thoughts , heard a goat but by logical conclusion deduced that goats dont roam on streets plus the goat sounded awfully like Ginji. He frowned and looked around.  
They were about two metres from the cafe door and standing right in front of the door were three people. The tallest man (and a damn fine man at that ), in black , was smiling serenly at them, and Ginji was pointing at this man.......apparently he was the cause of Ginji's paralysis and voice box dysfunction.  
The other man was of stocky build, nothing noticeable about him......and a girl dressed in purple with an irritated look on her face........wait, these people looked familiar.  
Ban abandoned his train of thought . The five people entered the cafe.  
" So," Ban lighted a cigarette , " What are you doing here "  
The question was directed at Himiko but the glare that went with it was exclusively for Akabane Kuroudo.  
Akabane, ever the polite one smiled back, his eyes closed... thus irritating Ban further by not acknowledging the glare.  
He turned his head towards Ginji. Already chibi-ed, poor Ginji was shakiing his head from side to side , tears flowing down his cheeks." Ah...Ginji, my boy ,". These words uttered softly, with just a slight hint of threat, made ginji turn a shade smaller and cling to Ban's coat, and made Ban direct another glare ,(the dagger quotient amplifed) at Akabane.  
" Now cut it out you two, " Himiko had all but screamed. In general , she liked this reglular glare-dare-scare match between the transporter and the retreivers but today she wasn't in the mood.  
" My , my ,Lady Poison".....Akabane turned to look at Himiko. The look caused Himiko to beleive that Honky tonk was suddenly Siberia. She calmed down immediately and stammered..." Uh ..i was just.umm"  
Himiko ( whose view was shared by everyone who had had the pleasure of being accquainted with Dr Jackal) believed that no amount of aggravation was worth it when Dr . Jackal started distributing death looks, and unpredictable as he was, Hiimiko had no wish to be converted to neatly cut pieces of human flesh. A change in subject seemed o be in order, so she blurted out " we are looking for Hevn-san"  
She could feel, yes feel, Akabane's contemplating gaze ( aint he the gr8est ?) and the releif in her was obvious when she felt his gaze shift from her.  
Himiko continued , anxious to distract Akabane " you see , she was supposed to give us the documents we were supposed to transport. She spoke of the deal on last wednesday morning , and she was supposed to give the money and documents in the evening. As we understoods, the sdelivery was urgent. "  
She looked towards Akabane for affirmation, the apprehensiive look still present in her eyes.  
In response , he smiled back.A shade too sweet. He said ," Quite"  
"Its not like Hevn to be so unproffesional , but we did not have time to think about it .We got two more deliveries and we were tied up till now . So we decided to talk to her today. But Paul told us that shes not come here for a week so"  
" We think she has been kidnapped " Ginji's voice piped up from the corner.  
"Idiot ! " Ban adjusted his shades and looked at the group." Yeah , we went to her apartment and her answering machine was crammed with messages. It seems that she has dissapeared from wednesday evening"  
" Miss Mediator Kidnapped , how interesting " Akabane could be heard.  
A smile ,not quite his usual freeze-blood style could be seen.  
" Well , what do we do ? " Himiko askesd , the question directed at both Ban & Akabane.  
By common consent, the matter seemed to be referred to them.  
They looked at eachother as if trying to read eachothers mind. From Ban's pov, He couldn't care less if Hevn was kidnapped or attacked by sharks ,but there was a but . He was dependent on Hebn for jobs and no Hevn meant no jobs, which led to no money- no food-death by starvation. So whether he liked it or not , it seemed he would have to find Hevn. what made the job additionally irritating was the potential participation of Dr Jackal. Maguruma ,he could bear cause he needed his truck, Himiko was ok , but Akabane was the limit.  
From Akabanes pov, Hevn was , to be polite, unnecessary, and also her entertainment value was nil. But , as in Bans case, there was a but. Hevn was in a way , a link to the very amusing world of the Get backers. She gave them jobs that led to their encounter with him which ended in very high quality entertainment. Also, if he assisted in the search for Hevn, he would have more chances of involvement with the Get Backers and who can say, He might enjoy himself after all.  
So , both through different routes arrived at the same conclusion.  
Ban spoke first." Well ,it seems that we have to look for her"  
Himiko said," we want to be involved as well," she looked from Maguruma to Akabane fo confirmation.Maguruma inclined his head and Akabane smiled.  
Ban let go of his last hope that Akabane would decline and sighed.  
Ginji changed back to his normal form and asked " But where do we look for her"  
Everyone looked at eachother ........where could Hevn be ?


	3. Rokto Korobi

Note : chappie 3 . Review please.  
Diclaimer: Dont own the get backers yet, nope not even Akabane , but definitely own the new chars.

The bell above the door to Honky Tonk rang .  
A stranger-(ess) entered ,dressed uncannily like Dr Jackal . Every one turned to look at her except Dr Jackal . The aura -dark, brooding, reeking of blood , is what informed Akabane , that the lady was one of his kind if not his creed. The scent was familiar , it claimed of kinship. It was auras like these, that acted as indentifiers, it was how he had recognized Ban. And here was someone else who ........who somehow reminded him of .........a red flower.  
Himiko scented the aura and wrinkled up her nose....... yech.it made her want to throw up.......sheesh, this could girl could beat Akabane in his own game........Akabane was like a saint to this girl if Himiko was to judge by auras. She looked up and shock was writ large on her face.  
Ban also felt it and scrutinised the girl over his shades. Whatever he may say to Akabane , he was of the kind......and this girl was clearly worth noticing.He looked up.........uh oh.  
Maguruma couldn't care less except ........oh my goddddd.  
Ginji ,ofcourse was the most vocal......"D....Dr ..J..Ja..Ja...Jackal's tw.twinn.......Oh my God"  
Poor Ginji.... as if One Dr Jackal wasn't enough, now there was a Miss Jackal.he was near to tears.  
infact he was ready to promise anything.....just to get out of this nightmare.....anything.  
The girl,lady....whatever was dressed exactly like Akabane......same pristine white shirt, black vest, black pants,  
Black trenchcoat, ......except her gloves were black , and no hat.  
Even her hair was the same, jet black , cut to the same length.The only major differnce was that she was a girl.  
some comfort.....especially if she was like.........thought Himiko.  
The girl looked around....her gaze locked on Akabane and she smiled......same freezing quality.  
" Hello ,brother"  
Akabane looked up.and smiled........"Good morning, sister"  
The group looked at them..they were twins.so very alike in everything...almost.  
"So, Jackal,you have a sister and a twin........lovely." this could be from Ban only, " Brother, who is that ? He smells like us. ". Akabane looked at Ban and smiled meaningfully.  
"He is Mido Ban , weilder of Jagan and snake bite"  
The girl glanced at him....she obviously didn't think him worth it. "Brother, why don't you kill him ?" a mild enquiry.  
In response Akabane smiled serenely, "Patience , sister "  
" Well, well , what do you know, like Brother,like sister......." Again Ban.  
The girl glanced at him again......no hate in her eyes.chillingly calm.  
Tension...straining of wills.  
" Hello, how may i help you ? a voice was heard in the background.  
everyone turned.  
A shriek....."Oh my god, Akabane-san has a twin.....Paul come here "  
Natsumi sounded happy, Paul,on the contrary, was feeling like Ginji.  
" You look so alike , " continued Natsumi ,"Paul aren't they absolutely the same....? What's your name "  
The girl smiled at her , "Yes, I am Akabane's twin, my name is Koroudu Rokto-korobi "  
" What a strange name! I ve never heard it before. what does it mean "  
"Well, it is from another language....it translates literally to mean Blood-flower. It means a flower ,which has the colour of blood"  
Surprise , surprise, thought Himiko.  
" well, i dont know you yet ? Could you introduce me to the rest "  
"Of course, I am Natsumi , and this ( she pointed to Paul) is Paul. The one in the white coat is Ban Mido, the one hiding behind the counter is Ginji Amano.Ginji , c'mon out Ginji , its rude, you know "  
" That girl out there is Himiko and beside her is Mr Maguruma"  
The girl looked at all of them, analyzing each of them.... slowly.  
She sighed.......it seemed she was dissatisfied about something.  
Akabane who had smiled through everything looked at his sister. They looked unblinking for a minute as if communicating by telepathy.......they got up at the same time . " Lady Poison , if you will excuse us, I will contact you later. Good Day"  
" After you, sister"  
Akabane followed Rokto out of the cafe.  
Ban looked at Himiko. Ginji sighed in relief. Maguruma smiled. Ban was thinking...well well Akabane has a twin .it seemed they were alike in their tastes as well, and if her aura was anything to go by , she was just as dangerous as her brother if not more.  
Himiko was surprised ......and scared... two dr jackals and life was not worth living anymore.  
Maguruma couldn't care less.  
Ginji felt like Himiko.only more acutely.......He was reviewing his misdeeds in his mind and wondering what he had done so bad to deserve this.  
Paul retired behind his newspaper.  
Outside , brother and sister were walking in silence.  
Soon they entered a small cafe like Honky tonk.They went to a booth and sat down.  
" What brings you here sister "  
" Father , if you must know" " Since when did you become so obiedient , sister "  
" Since you mellowed down so much"  
" Where did you get that impression from "  
"I have been asking ,"at this she smiled....her style of asking....brought new meaning to the word.  
" I have been asking around, and what i've found disappoints me to say the least. " She shook her head.  
" Even the aura around you. You used to reek of fear . Now ....... Father will be disappointed , very so.  
the pride of the Koroudo clan .........what has gone wrong ? and look at the group around you"  
" You disapprove of them , sister ? Those you were introduced to include some of the best ....Raitei,  
the Thunder Emperor , Lady Poison , Jagan Master and Mr No-Brake "  
" Hmmm, still these people don't stand a chance around you , which gives me further proof that you don't apply the full strength of your abilities here. Brother , have you lost interest in life or something ? are you not bored "  
" Indeed , entertainment is hard to come by ....." Akabane mused.  
" How about a match with me "  
" No"  
" Akabane Koroudo refusing a match............are you crazy ?" There was the slightest inflection in tone. Otherwise there was no expression. Rokto like her twin , did not believe in excessive display of emotion .Any emotion.  
" Sadly ......it would seem so"  
" Any ways , it seems that the Koroudo twins are required ........again. If you will remember , our rival family,  
, have issued a challenge ..........our chance to win back our .............The clan has chosen us from the new generation. Father wants to meet us. Today ...at six.......at the...Mansion"  
" I will be there....anything else "  
" Our Mother and little Mia awaits you"  
Akabane smiled. Rokto smiled. Rokto departed...with grace and poise.  
There was a faraway look in his eyes. He was remembering his mother ...yes ,it was so long ago.  
And little Mia , was only ten years old when he had left. She had just begun training.  
Akabane and Rokto had always been protective of their little sister.  
For a while, the cold set expression on Akabane's face relaxed.........

Well , like it ? Rokto Korobi is the name of one of the works of Rabindranath Tagore.  
it literally means bloody - flower, and sounded like the ideal name for a sister of Akabane.  
I know , this fic seems to be centring around my dream guy....but the others will be coming .......

Review plz......if you have any suggetions abt the plot , tell me......thanx 


	4. thoughts

A/N : i FINALLY understood what every body is trying to tell me, so I used double spacing and checked for grammatical and spelling errors. and I already started out as the Kurodu family and don't want to change it. I apologize if it offends anyone , just bear with me. Also , though the story seems to be around Akabane , all the other characters will come in soon.(including Hevn ).

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN THE GET BACKERS, BUT................

THOUGHTS...............

A girl with a freakish taste in clothes was walking down the road. Dressed like a Goth. Whats with the young generation. Can't they dress like normal girls ? An old woman , watching Rokto shook her head. Really , whats wrong with the world ?  
Rokto ,too had things to worry about too. The meeting with her brother had not gone well, no.....not well at all. Akabane refusing a challenge from Rokto........well , she did not think she 'd have to live to see this day . Akabane , no longer had that edge , the keen edge of a sword, that ensures half the battle won. No, it seemed like the brilliant blade had tarnished with age, chipped at the edges. Effectively , useless. Akabane should never have been allowed to move out . She knew it had been a mistake and now the elders had to see Akabane to realize why she had protested so vehemently against the decision. Fools... her lips curved upwards in a smile. Well, at least the evening promised to be entertaining. The same craving that drew her Brother to the outer world. And look at the people around, no one even had the slightest conception of the danger walking in their midst. Even their sense of intution was so dwarfed.... their lives were so monotonous, so dreary......... no excitement of battle, no thrill of victory, life and death in the balance of a solitary thread of hair. Nothing.........and killing these people was ridiculously easy..no challenge, maybe that's why her brother had lost his edge.......hmmm.  
What had her brother said about those losers ? Thunder Emperor ? Heard of him...... yeah , but that wimp ? But she was not going to undermine the guy in a battle. Obviously Raitei must be interesting , but the guy looked seriously afraid of Akabane. Hmmm........and that insolent guy ? Whats with his manners ? No one could possibly accuse Rokto or Akabane of being impolite. They were courteous even to their victims, Always smiling, their way of eliminating victims had flair , indication of culture , not crudeness like that guy. He radiated power, but it had among other things a quality of rashness, That her brother had not even displayed a tenth of power was also obvious. And that girl , what did she say ..Lady Poison........ahh another scaredy cat , fear was predominant in her aura, the tension was there from before .... Akabane was the cause, undoubtedly. That's what people should feel around Akabane...fear, pure , unadulterated terror. The only one she liked there was Natsumi . Politeness went a long way in first impressions. Sadly ordinary , did not display necessary fear, hmmm minus point , but allowances could be made..... about the age of Mia. Rokto smiled , almost invisible. Little Mia , Brother and sister felt the same way about Mia. They watched her grow up. They were very protective of her, Fiercely so, Their father's criticism, the elders opinions, nothing could pierce the veil they had built around their sister. A kidnapping attempt had brought out the worst in the twins. That day , the clan as well as the .....others...... had realized why the Koroudo twins were to be feared so. They killed everyone who had even a hand in the attempt, but they had invited all the major clans to view it. and instilled permanently what happens to anyone who came near Mia , including their own family. Also what happens to those who cross the Kurodo twins. And that Akabane differed so sadly from the Akabane she met today.  
" Hey ,lady, hand over what you got"  
She looked up , rudely awakened from her reverie, and found a gun pointed to her head. She looked around ,hmm m............. wandered into a back alley with most unsavoury elemnts surrounding her....Even the overpowering certainty of their own doom was no warning to them. Rokto sighed. She could ofcourse ,just put them to sleep, but her modus operandi was to eliminate those who offended her (also those who did not ) but.........wait ......what was happening to her ? Indecision ? her ? " Hey lady , hurry up or we help ourselves, i'm sure you wouldn't mind. " He reached out to grab her throat ........Instead , he slumped to the ground, a set of scalpels neatly arranged along his spine. Straight line perfectly dotting the vertaebrae, yes......... beautiful , grace , precision and timing of about 15 secs .Good. While she was observing all this, her assailants were observing the perfect J finish and were panic stricken , because even the lowest thugs "knew" what it meant. A few more scalpels scorched the air as they passed through and traced the favoured letter on the victims. Six more dead ,lying around the feet of a woman clad in black. A soft, if a trifle sarcastic was heard ," Who has mellowed down , Sister "  
A figure , framed against the sun was seen on the roof of an adjacent building, black material billowing around his legs even though the air was still. The expression was shaded by a hat . The scalpels returned , having finished their artistic undertaking , pirecing through his body , eking no reaction f rom him .  
Rokto looked up and smiled. " Perhaps both of us ........." In ordinary circumstances , the smile would be absent. She resented interference of any sort, " My, what happened to the bloody flower ? Sister, very bad display, infact , none at all. I was hoping to see more. " With this , he disappeared.  
Rokto was slightly annoyed. Indeed, it was unfortunate that her brother had caught up with her just then. She hated to disappoint her brother. Her brother had very high expectations, and could very harsh when she had not lived upto it in the past. She also feared him like everyone but loved him all the same. the bond tha the twins had was very strong. Which is why , they had not fought to death like other siblings. That , her brother had not tried to impale her with scalpels was further proof that he had softened if not in talent , atleast in stance . But , effectively he had shown his anger with well chosen words that inflicted every bit a painful injury as scalpels would have . Pain was a heady feeling that could be addictive ...........in a way.


End file.
